Riot
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Hwoarang says Asuka's a cheater. Asuka won't take that lying down, or standing up, or at all really. Tekken fighters sure are crazy. HwoarangXAsuka one-shot. Disclaimer: Tekken's not mine.


Riot

_So I felt like another Tekken one-shot! And as always it's between my favourite pairing! Slightly helped by the fact that when I was playing Tekken yesterday as Hwoarang, I went up against Asuka and she said: 'Come and get me' Then kicked him in the balls...love, the end ;D Anyway on with the story- hope you enjoy it! _

The Iron Fist fighter's lounge was far from silent. In fact it was the complete opposite of silent; every single fighter in the lounge (with the exception of Raven and Dragunov) were either talking, arguing or fighting.

Indeed the only person who was completely silent (Raven and Dragunov's glares were basically screaming: hatred) was Hwoarang- uncharacteristic for the young Korean but currently he had a mission and he wasn't going to be stopped from reaching his goal.

He eased past a fighting Paul and Bob (Paul having picked fights with everyone including Hwoarang, since he'd entered the lounge) then slipped past Anna who currently had an extremely scared looking Lei pinned up against the wall. Then Hwoarang had reached her...the douche that had beaten him out of the tournament (the fighters were allowed to stay in the lounge even if they'd been knocked out).

Asuka Kazama was currently being held back (with a **lot** of difficulty) by Steve Fox and Xiaoyu from attacking Lili who was yelling at her from the other side of the room (also being held back and somehow causing Kuma a lot of trouble).

"Oi Kazama!" Hwoarang yelled.

"What?" Jin sighed, his voice ringing through the intercom.

Everybody in the lounge looked at Hwoarang who sighed heavily. "Not you," he groaned, he gestured at Asuka. "Her"

"Okay...loser," Jin's voice replied before clicking off.

The crowd erupted into chatter again as Asuka turned to Hwoarang.

"What do you want?" She asked, slight bewilderment in her features.

"You cheated," Hwoarang retorted; getting right down to business, as always.

Asuka's eyes widened and she looked at the guy before her in disbelief, then her eyes narrowed in anger as she realised what he was saying. "What!" She yelped.

"Fat arse!" Lili yelled from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Rochefort get over yourself!" Asuka yelled back before turning to look at Hwoarang. "No, I didn't," she denied- still looking a little flabbergasted behind her anger.

"Yes you did!" Hwoarang raged, his anger got the better of him and his fist hit the wall next to him.

"Attention Tekken fighters," rang out a robotic voice. "Please refrain from punching the walls"

Hwoarang's response was to punch the wall again. He talked through the robot voice as it started up again. "That was a dirty move out there!" He growled.

"Are you talking about when my foot hit you in the head? Is that the move you're talking about!" Asuka spat, her fists balling.

"Yeah!" Hwoarang ranted back.

"Do you want me to show you that move again!" Asuka roared, gearing up for a kick.

"Do it!" Hwoarang yelled.

Asuka was however still held back by her –now very scared looking- fellow fighters.

"You should be used to losing to Kazama's by now shouldn't you?" Asuka hissed as her fists were slowly lowered by Steve and Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang, don't rise to i..." Steve was silenced when Hwoarang's foot hit him in the jaw. Xiaoyu shrieked and dropped Asuka's arm when Asuka's other fist swung into her nose.

"You want a fair fight! I'll give you a fair fight!" Asuka yelled.

Hwoarang ducked as her foot swung towards his head once again. The girl's foot smacked into the wall behind Hwoarang and became stuck in the hole previously made by Hwoarang's fist. He turned around and burst out laughing as he watched Asuka scrabble at her foot.

"Stay there!" She warned, pausing in her mad yanking to shout at him.

Hwoarang stopped laughing as he remembered his mission. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he snarled.

There was a faint sound of Kuma's roar in the background as Hwoarang watched the girl humiliate herself.

"Stupid wall...urgh, who puts a wall here anyways!" She raged. "Flipping douche..." Asuka's next words were interrupted when Lili span onto the scene and kicked her up the arse. Asuka yelped and fell forwards- lodging her foot even further into the wall.

"Asuka you've really gone out of your way to embarrass yourself today haven't you?" Lili giggled.

"What're you doing!" Hwoarang demanded, turning to glare at Lili.

Lili's response was to look outraged and stomp her foot defiantly. "She's **my** rival! What are **you** doing!"

"This is my fight blondie, buzz off" Hwoarang commanded.

"You buzz off! You...ginger!" Lili hit back.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and his cheeks almost went as red as his hair. "It's red!" He yelled. (Completely in denial about the orange-ness of his hair).

"It. Is. **GINGER**," Lili spat back.

Hwoarang didn't respond, instead his fists began to shake with anger.

"It's...as ginger as the sun is orange, it's as ginger as Asuka is ugly, it's as ginger as how rubbish you are at fighting. You're **as** ginger as I am **pretty**!" Lili declared prettily, her eyes closed as she flicked back her hair, which was why she wasn't ready for Hwoarang's foot hitting her in the face.

"So finally you admit I'm not ginger!" He laughed as Lili moaned on the floor.

At the sound of her attacker's voice, Lili leapt up. "That was assault! I'll have you assassinated!" She yelled.

"Lili?"

Lili turned to the sound of her name and was hit in the face by a foot and bits of drywall, she fell back as Asuka brought her foot back down (now surrounded by a hoop of wall.)

"I'm not fat" Asuka snarled at Lili's groaning form. Lili mumbled something.

"What?" Asuka leant forward to hear what her rival had said.

Lili leapt up and glowered at Hwoarang and Asuka. "You're as fat as he is ginger! So, very!" She yelled.

Hwoarang's foot was not alone in kicking Lili because Asuka's fist came along for the ride. Lili flew backwards as her stomach was pummelled. The blonde flew right into the back of Armour King who turned around shocked.

"I'm not Armour King!" He yelped. His eyes rested on Hwoarang and Asuka who were both staring at him in confusion. "Ooh" Armour King chuckled slightly. "Sorry, I don't want King to see me until our epic meeting" He explained.

Suddenly Steve arrived with King by his side.

"Argh!" Armour King squeaked before ducking behind Panda.

"Guy's stop fighting, you're destroying the place!" Steve exclaimed, gesturing at the hole in the wall.

"Steve you little sneak! Running off and getting King!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Let's all calm down" Steve murmured.

"Never! Not until Asuka admits she cheated!" Hwoarang yelled.

"I didn't cheat!" Asuka shrieked before picking Hwoarang up and throwing him at Steve.

Steve ducked just in time and Hwoarang hit Panda behind him.

"No, no. Don't move, I'm hiding behind you," Armour King hissed as Panda turned to confront the threat.

She ignored the leopard masked man behind her and presuming it had been Steve, who had hit her, smacked the boxer in the face with her large paw.

As Steve and Panda battled and King tried to intervene, Hwoarang got –dazed- to his feet. He shook his head a few times and glanced around blearily before his eyes settled on the girl before him.

"Psycho!" He yelped, pointing at Asuka.

"You're the psycho!" Asuka yelled back.

"You!" Hwoarang retorted as one by one the other Tekken fighters began exploding into the fight started by Panda.

"You!" Asuka hissed ducking a flying Anna as Nina cackled.

"**YOU**!" Hwoarang screeched as he jumped over a skidding Julia.

Eventually all the Tekken fighters excluding Asuka, Hwoarang and a knocked out Lili were in a full out riot. Even Jin had got into the fun of it- charging into the room and kicking his father in the balls.

"You're the psycho," Asuka hit back as she stepped closer to Hwoarang.

"You're a psycho **and** a cheater," Hwoarang snarled back- but the anger had left his eyes.

Asuka grabbed his wrist and glared up into his eyes. "Do you wanna go get a coffee you psycho?" She growled.

"It would be my pleasure you cheater," Hwoarang hissed.

Asuka tightened her grip on the Korean's wrist at the name: cheater, before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Aww"

Hwoarang took his hands out of Asuka's hair and Asuka took her hands off his chest and they both looked behind them to see Armour King crouched down. He waved at them. The pair glanced at each other then began skirting around the war going on in the lounge, to get out.

"No! NO! Don't go! I was hiding behind you!" Armour King yelped as he watched their retreating backs. "Aww damn it!" He cursed.

_Hope you liked it! Oh by the way I have nothing against gingers. Ginger is a nice hair colour...love for the gingers...and Hwoarang. :D R&R hope you liked..._


End file.
